A successful personal monitoring device for vinyl chloride measurements has been developed. The next phase of the project is to make similar devices for other toxic or carcinogenic organic air pollutants. Sampling is controlled by permeation of the gaseous vapors through a silicone membrane. The stabilization of the gases will be accomplished by absorption on a suitable substrate such as activated charcoal or porous polymer(s). The adsorbed pollutants will be extracted from the absorbent after sampling, and analyzed by gas chromatography. Preliminary investigations indicate that precise, sensitive, and interference-free dosimeters can be developed.